


Life Changing

by Merfilly



Category: Three's a Crowd (1984)
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to do something new...and traffic won't let him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changing

"No no no...." Jack fumbled with the phone, trying to pay attention to traffic ahead of him. Why did it have to start moving now?

Sometimes, living in California was a headache the Jack wished he had the gumption to give up. Vicky had hinted at it several times, and when the Ebay search he followed had advertised a little bistro in Phoenix as being for sale, Jack had started mulling it over. He didn't want to retire in California. Maybe Arizona would be a good place to get a new start for himself and Vickie. Get away fro it all...if Jack could figure out how to make the purchase!

The car behind him honked, and he realized traffic was moving again, making it impossible to handle his smart phone. If it was so smart, why couldn't he just tell it to buy the place?

Another honk as Jack noted the minutes on the auction for counting down. "Please please..." Pulling over was impossible; he was in an inner lane. As he moved, and the speed began to pick up, he saw a glimmer of hope that he would get to slice one last bid in, if traffic would just let him make his turn.

He could already see Vicky's face when he told her, that they had a place to go, a new life to make without the ghost of James Bradford around every corner. It made him smile, and look at the phone again.

For once, life was going to break lucky for him, as he saw several minutes remaining, and the sign for his bistro. Jack Tripper was going to do something right, and nothing, not even California traffic, could stop him.

Unless, of course, his phone died.


End file.
